


Жертвоприношение

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explanations, Haki (One Piece), M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: История о том, как Зоро потерял глаз.





	Жертвоприношение

**Author's Note:**

> Аннотация: "Чтобы получить что-то, ты должен чем-то пожертвовать.  
> Ты хочешь силы? Ты хочешь увидеть мир, в котором ты никому не проиграешь? Ты хочешь, чтобы этот мир остался с тобой навсегда?..  
> Для этого придется отдать кое-что взамен, Зоро-кун".

      «На этом проклятом острове когда-нибудь бывает солнце?»  
      Зоро лежит на земле, вперив один глаз в клубящееся пепельными тучами небо. Правый заплыл, и, не поверни Михоук меч рукоятью, Зоро бы лишился глаза окончательно. Эта мысль ужасала — частично ослепнуть, потеряв преимущество в бою… Вот от дополнительной пары глаз на затылке Зоро бы не отказался.  
      Кап. Кап. В ответ на мольбы о солнце небо утешило его дождем. Парень с трудом поднялся. Все тело болело, кровь из ран смешивалась в лужах с грязью. Надо идти в замок. Зря он полез в драку с Михоуком, но, черт возьми, он здесь уже полтора года, и все, чем занимается, это бегает за проклятыми обезьянами! Хотя однажды он их уже победил! Михоук говорит — "тренировки", а сам и не думает его ничему учить! Как будто в Новом Мире он будет сражаться с обезьянами.  
      Зоро возвращается в замок, и Перона, хоть и ехидничает, но помогает ему наложить швы и повязки. Зоро засыпает на первом раскате ночной грозы, как только летающая девочка и ее призраки покидают его комнату. Когда он просыпается вновь, больше всего болит ушибленный глаз, и даже через неделю боль не утихает.  
      — Это инфекция, — равнодушно говорит Дракуль Михоук. — Твои раны затягиваются, но твоя душа слаба и не может победить эту рану изнутри. Подумай об этом, иначе — ослепнешь.  
      Холод пробегает по спине мечника. «Ослепну? Я? От какого-то ушиба?! Ты однажды чуть ли не разрезал меня надвое, но я выжил, а теперь говоришь, что я ослепну от синяка?!»  
      Зоро возвращается к тренировкам. Он бинтует правый глаз, чтобы тот не пытался открываться, и приступает к упражнениям с мечом, он валит самые толстые деревья, чтобы носить их на плечах, тренируя выносливость, он сражается с обезьянами, специально вызывая их гнев и ярость, выматывая себя почти до потери чувств…  
      «Он сказал, что моя душа слаба, и поэтому слабо тело. Если я изгоню из себя слабость, я поправлюсь».  
      Сражаться с одним глазом тяжело, но альтернатива ужаснее. Каждый день Зоро падает на пол своей комнаты лишь к глубокой ночи, не успевая добраться до постели, затем, чтобы через три часа вновь подняться и, давно утратив надежду увидеть рассветные лучи, приступить к утренней медитации, а затем новой тренировке. Он думает о выпивке, о солнце и о том, как он увидит Луффи и остальных. _Если_ он увидит Луффи и остальных.  
      Однако ни одно утро не приносит облегчения; напротив, глаз болит все сильнее, и Зоро бесится, потому что все должно быть наоборот. Он так старался, он старался больше, чем когда-либо за все полтора года, но проклятый глаз все равно болит! Его руки дрожат, когда он снимает повязку, а сердце холодеет от ужаса, когда он, с трудом разлепив ресницы, видит распухшее веко, подернутый алыми прожилками белок, и выцветший, словно покрытый пленкой, зрачок. Глаз почти не видит, лишь смутные силуэты, которые двоятся. Моргать больно, из уголка сразу начинает течь желтый гной. Зоро поспешно вытирает его и снова заматывает голову. Он не хочет себе признаваться в том, что ему страшно.  
      Вскоре к боли в глазу добавляется боль в голове, а к вечеру она становится такой сильной, что парень в прямом смысле пытается ползти к замку… и не доползает. Он смотрит на его темный силуэт, лежа на земле, и молится, чтобы в эту ночь не было дождя. Голову словно сжимает раскаленный обруч. Он думает о том, что сказал Михоук. «Инфекция». Если сначала болел глаз, а теперь глаз и голова, он может умереть. Но это же неправда? Так ведь не бывает?! Если бы здесь был Чоппер!  
      Мысли о накама помогают ему собраться с силами; боль ненадолго отступает, и Зоро пользуется этим временем, чтобы сесть под дерево и заснуть. Во сне у него ничего никогда не болит. Только бы не было дождя.  
        
      — Эй. Поднимайся.  
      Холодный голос, холодный ветер, холодные пальцы на щеке… Зоро вздрагивает и понимает, что безумно замерз. Над ним возвышается Михоук, за его плечом — один из призраков Пероны, должно быть, это он нашел его.  
      Зоро пытается встать и тут же падает на колени от пронзительной боли. Он не может сдержать гримасу и опускает голову, чтобы Михоук не видел его лица.  
      — Ты сказал… инфекция, — выдавливает из себя Зоро, стараясь, чтобы его голос не дрожал. — Теперь у меня еще и…  
      Лезвие прерывает его слова. Лезвие черного меча у подбородка. Зоро смотрит на учителя с неприкрытым ужасом. «Сейчас? Он хочет сразиться сейчас?!»  
      Гордость не позволяет отказаться от боя. Пересилив себя, он обнажает все три меча и встает в стойку. Он в недоумении. «Я не смог победить его, когда у меня были оба глаза, и я был полон сил, он же знает это, неужели… он решил убить меня?!»  
      Желтый взгляд соколиных глаз цепок и твёрд, в нем нет и намека на сострадание. От первого удара Зоро уворачивается лишь чудом, сдерживает второй двумя руками из последних сил, третий вышибает из его зубов меч, четвертого он и вовсе не видит, так как Михоук ударил справа. Шичибукай вертелся вокруг него волчком, нанося порезы кончиком меча, но он двигался столь быстро и непредсказуемо, что Зоро не мог предугадать его атаки, хотя из-за длины своего клинка Михоук находился на расстоянии двух метров. Вскоре он выбил из рук Зоро оба меча, и черное лезвие вновь холодит подбородок. Зоро вскидывает голову. «Если мне суждено… умереть здесь и сейчас… Прости, Луффи!»  
      Великий Мечник замахивается, быстро прыгает вверх и бьет не успевшего даже оглянуться Зоро в спину. Вернее, парень чувствует унизительный удар в спину. Он даже не видит его. Удар рукоятью меча.  
      — Пропустил мой удар… позволил себя разоружить… Как ты собираешься выжить в Новом Мире, мечник?  
      «Я не видел!» — пытается произнести Зоро, вдыхая влажный холодный запах земли.  
      — Хочешь увидеть? Хочешь увидеть мир, где ты никому не проигрываешь? Где ты _не способен_ никому проиграть?  
      «Да!»  
      — Тогда придется отдать кое-что взамен, Зоро-кун. Готов ли ты пойти на такую жертву?  
      — Да, — шепчет он, и лишь затем осознает, что не спросил, что за жертва, надо же сначала спросить…  
        
      Когда он приходит в себя в замке, учитель стоит возле его постели.  
      — Собирайся. Пойдем.  
      Зоро не осмеливается спрашивать, куда. Голова стала болеть меньше, но глаз — сильнее. Кто-то наложил новую повязку, и Зоро одновременно и страшно и любопытно приподнять ее, но страх берет верх. Приведя себя в порядок, он выходит к Михоуку в чистой одежде и с мечами на бёдрах.  
      — Куда мы идем? — Зоро спрашивает это лишь через два часа быстрой ходьбы по предгорью — в части острова он еще не бывал.  
      — На вершине горы есть озеро, такое глубокое, что зовётся Черным Озером. Это — око изнаночного мира, мира, который всегда находится за твоей спиной. Если человек принесет надлежащую жертву Черному Озеру, оно дарует ему силу видеть оба мира: свой и изнаночный. Ты больше никогда не сможешь проиграть, если будешь видеть оба мира — мир действий и мир намерений, не так ли?  
      Зоро с изумлением смотрит в спину учителя.  
      — И какую жертву принес ты? — вопрос получается грубоватым, потому что Зоро страшно.  
      — Я никогда не приносил жертву Черному Озеру, — спокойно отозвался Михоук. — Но ты — не я.  
      — Однажды я превзойду тебя!  
      — Если не умрёшь раньше, — парировал он, не обернувшись и не сбавив темпа.— Ты умираешь, Зоро-кун. Прямо сейчас. Инфекция перекинулась на твою голову, и я должен был что-то предпринять, пока ты не умер от воспаления мозга. Я бы никогда не предложил тебе этот путь, если бы не увидел на твоем плече руку Смерти.  
      — Ты лжешь! — Зоро остановился. — Это неправда! Я поправлюсь! Я все еще могу ходить! И даже сража…  
      Великий Мечник не оборачиваясь покачал головой. Зоро без слов понял его мысль: «Битвой это было не назвать». Учитель прав. Без одного глаза и в таком состоянии он никчёмен.  
      — Просто дай мне время! У меня же есть время?! Я поправлюсь! Я стану сильнее! Я не хочу зависеть от какой-то там магии! Я в нее не верю!  
      Дракуль Михоук резко обернулся, и Зоро заткнулся на полуслове.  
      — Если ты считаешь, что сможешь самостоятельно достичь своей мечты, возвращайся. Развернись и иди по своим следам обратно. Но не вини потом меня, когда умрешь в своей постели в замке. Я же пойду дальше. Мне нравится смотреть в бездну, именно потому каждую осень я прихожу к Черному Озеру.  
      Он почти скрылся из виду, когда Зоро прокричал, все еще колеблясь:  
      — Что я должен пожертвовать? Чтобы увидеть мир, где я побеждаю?!  
      Михоук остановился и пронзил Зоро взглядом словно стрелой, словно на расстоянии, словно он был совсем рядом — парень едва удержался на ногах от его силы.  
      — Свой глаз, разумеется.  
      В следующую секунду Зоро уже догонял его.  
      Они шли еще три часа. Зоро подмывало расспросить подробности, но Дракуль Михоук был тем самым человеком, в присутствии которого у парня пропадали все слова. Ведь… он пообещал, что превзойдет его, а вместо этого свалился с неба на его остров, напросился в ученики, да еще и не оправдал ожиданий — ни своих, ни его — если у него они вообще были. За полтора года они едва перемолвились сотней слов друг с другом, и большая их часть была сказана неделю назад, когда сходящий с ума от скуки Зоро вызвал своего учителя на поединок и проиграл, получив проклятый фингал. Сейчас парень думал, что это были прекрасные дни, и надо было просто тренироваться усерднее, и вовсе не было повода так спешить… По крайней мере теперь это выглядело так.  
      Зоро не мог поверить, что Михоук говорил правду. Что он умрет. Это звучало фантастически, равно как и поход к волшебному озеру. Может, это испытание?..  
      Может, его глаз уже нельзя вылечить, и Михоук знает, что придется расстаться с ним, чтобы выжить, и придумал для Зоро красивую легенду? Правда, это выглядело слишком великодушно с его стороны.  
      «Но если так, то пусть так и будет! — злобно сказал Зоро, обращаясь к собственному глазу. — Сам разболелся, сам виноват в том, что тебя утопят! Нечего было!»  
      Как именно это будет происходить, парень не думал; он сосредоточился на том, как начнет тренироваться с одним глазом — он ведь уже немало преуспел в этом ранее.  
      Они добрались до вершины лишь к вечеру, когда Зоро уже едва передвигал ноги от усталости — точнее, от вернувшейся боли. Голова раскалывалась так, что даже здоровым глазом было больно моргать. Михоук терпеливо шел рядом с ним, следя, чтобы он не потерялся, но не предлагая помощи. Наконец, цепляясь руками за корни деревьев на почти отвесном подъёме, Зоро взобрался на плоскую поляну, и перед его взором открылось озеро. Он замер в восхищении, позабыв боль и усталость, и лишь через пару минут смог понять, в чем было дело.  
      Солнце. Впервые за полтора года Зоро снова смотрел на солнце. Бесконечные серые тучи с туманом клубились внизу, а здесь, на вершине, жило солнце, освещало яркие, привыкшие к его лучам высокогорные деревья, играло золотистыми бликами на поверхности воды, пронзало лучами белые крошечные облака, о существовании которых Зоро давно уже позабыл.  
      — Отдохни. Жертвоприношение должно совершаться на закате, у тебя еще есть время.  
      Шичибукай расстелил у подножия деревьев плащ и достал бутыль вина. Зоро послушно сел неподалеку, не в силах оторвать взгляда от яркого непривычного мира. Он даже не стал, как обычно, завидовать, что учитель пьет без него. «Точно. За это время я и забыл, как выглядит настоящий мир. Как можно жить в таком мраке постоянно? Как это может нравиться? Я хочу уплыть отсюда. Обратно к Луффи и остальным. Хочу продолжить наше путешествие. Стать сильнее, чтобы быть достойным их и наших целей». Рука метнулась к повязке — казалось, больной глаз аж пульсировал под ней жаром. «И если ты мне будешь мешать, — обратился он к глазу. — Я убью тебя».  
      Солнце словно бы подрумянилось, порыжели белые облачка. Зоро покосился на гладь Черного Озера. Не такое уж оно было и «черное», просто темно-синее, хотя обычно озера и моря выглядят светлее. Что ж. Время.  
      — Как я должен сделать это?  
      Дракуль Михоук бросил на него пристальный сверкающий взгляд. Затем снял с шеи свой крест, в котором скрывался крошечный клинок.  
      — Войди в воду, стань на колени и опусти лицо к воде. Произнеси, что ты хочешь получить силу черного мира и что даришь ему свой глаз, вырази надежду, что озеро примет дар благосклонно. Неважно, какими словами ты это говоришь, главное, будь почтителен в сердце и в мыслях. Затем возьми пальцами свой глаз, не касайся век, резко поверни его и потяни. Отрежь ножом сосуды и вены. Брось глаз в воду как можно дальше, затем погрузись в воду полностью, омывая рану. После этого возвращайся, я разведу костёр — ночи в горах холодны.  
      Все это Дракуль Михоук сказал так спокойно, словно… как проклятый кок бормочет рецепты, когда готовит. Он протянул Зоро свой нож. Блик от солнца, вспыхнувший на чёрном камне, был уже почти красным. Парень сглотнул. Надо показать свою решимость, но…  
      — Ты правда думаешь, что я умру, если не сделаю это? — вопрос прозвучал жалко, как мольба о помощи.  
      — Я знаю это, _мечник,_ — в желтых глазах сверкнул уже откровенно алый блик заката. Зоро нервно бросил взгляд за спину — нет, солнце только начало опускаться, еще даже не коснулось клубящихся над островом серых облаков, но все вокруг было уже залито багряно-золотым сиянием.  
      — Хорошо, я сделаю это! — Зоро выхватил из протянутой руки крест, попутно коснувшись пальцев учителя. — Раз нет другого способа… — он принялся яростно разматывать бинты, обхватывающие голову. Михоук пристально следил за каждым его движением, рука с бокалом вина замерла. Затем он поинтересовался:  
      — Что ты делаешь?  
      — Снимаю повязку. Как иначе я доберусь до проклятого глаза?  
      Мечник допил остатки вина залпом, поставил бокал на плащ и поднялся, заслонив от Зоро закат.  
      — Зоро-кун. Для жертвоприношения годится только твой левый глаз.  
      С полминуты Зоро молчал. Нет, он сразу осознал то, что услышал. Он просто… с полминуты молчал.  
      — Мой… левый глаз? — пробормотал он, не в силах взглянуть в лицо учителя.  
      — Твой правый глаз повреждён, если ты бросишь его в Черное Озеро, это будет оскорблением, и ты умрешь на месте, — спокойно произнёс шичибукай. От него пахло какими-то травами, полынью и еще чем-то, и немного красным вином. На краю расстёгнутой рубашки было крошечное пятно, а к манжету прилипла травинка. Узор на ткани на самом деле был…  
      Зоро очнулся и уставился на учителя.  
      — Ты хочешь, чтобы я вырвал свой здоровый глаз?! Я ведь тогда ослепну совсем! Я не могу, я не стану этого делать! — Он было метнулся в сторону, но Михоук удержал его за плечи как ребенка, явно не прикладывая особых усилий.  
       — Ты осмелился назвать меня своим учителем и теперь не доверяешь мне? — с яростью произнес он. — Если уйдешь сейчас, умрёшь позорной смертью!  
      — Но если я ослепну, я тоже умру позорной смертью! — в отчаянии воскликнул Зоро.— Я вообще не верю в магию!  
      — Черному Озеру нет дела до твоей веры, — сухо произнес Михоук. — Пока ты почтителен, у тебя есть шанс. Шанс, что сила твоей жертвы позволит тебе выжить. Ты и так умрёшь, Зоро-кун. Твоя болезнь исходит от слабости духа. Укрепи свой дух, укрепи свое сердце, отринь сомнения и страхи, и, быть может, тебе удастся выжить, а пока ты жив, ты не побежден! Лишь смерть окончательна, а она ждет тебя за теми деревьями, — он указал в сторону, откуда они пришли. — Решай, и решай немедленно.  
      Зоро не мог избавиться от сомнений. «Я действительно умру? Он абсолютно убежден в этом! Но я не так уж плохо себя чувствую, наоборот…»  
      Словно прочтя его мысли, Дракуль Михоук произнес:  
      — Двенадцать часов назад я дал тебе обезболивающее. Сильный анестетик. Ты проглотил его, не приходя в сознание. Я сделал это, чтобы у тебя была возможность добраться до вершины горы. Такие путешествия необходимо совершать на своих ногах. Однако через пару часов его действие закончится, и ты не сможешь даже ходить. Просто умрешь как дурак возле берега.  
      «Обезболивающее? — ледяной ужас охватил парня. — То есть та боль, что я сейчас чувствую — это просачивается сквозь анестетик настоящая боль?!»  
      Взглянув в спокойные глаза учителя, Зоро увидел в них лишь сострадание и желание помочь. Как же он был неправ, думая, что он лишь проверяет его!  
      — Я сделаю это.  
      Вода обняла его ноги и словно налила их тяжестью. У самого берега воды было уже по колено, еще шаг — по бедро. Зоро покосился на умиравшее в алых облачных перинах солнце. Внизу этого никогда не видно… Зоро снял колпачок с ножа и поймал лезвием блик. Дыхание участилось, сердце забилось быстрее. Он взял нож в правую руку и медленно поднес к глазу левую. Глаз закрылся. Пальцы вдавливались в глазницу; Зоро чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд учителя. Он отвёл руку и попытался снова поддеть пальцем веки и нащупать глазное яблоко. Веко зажмурилось, изо всех сил мешая ему, по телу пробежала дрожь. Он должен сделать это. Быстро и резко. Засунуть пальцы под веко. Сжать глазное яблоко. Провернуть и потянуть на себя. Резко.  
      Сердце колотилось так, что Зоро едва стоял на ногах — так ему казалось. Он уже почти было поднес руку в третий раз, как вспомнил, что не сказал никаких слов перед жертвоприношением. Он быстро наклонился к теперь уже действительно ставшей черной воде.  
      — Я хочу увидеть мир, где я никому никогда не проиграю! Я хочу жить в нём! Я хочу стать лучшим в мире фехтовальщиком!  
      Спина распрямляется. Рука резко тянется к глазу. Второй рукой, той, что с ножом, Зоро придерживает веко раскрытым, пальцы проникают под кожу, сжимают глазное яблоко — в мозгу тысячи черных искр от боли и ужаса — и тянут его на себя, тело вздрагивает от боли, и пальцы соскальзывают. Из глаз льются слезы, рука вздымает в воде несколько алых брызг.  
      Зоро оборачивается к стоящему за его спиной учителю.  
      — Я не могу! — кричит он. — Тело… сопротивляется. Я не… Помоги мне! — Багровое солнце освещает половину лица великого мечника. Зоро в отчаянии просит: — Пожалуйста!  
      Дракуль Михоук словно ждал этого. Он решительно входит в воду, жестко, но не грубо притягивает Зоро к себе, забирая из ослабевающих пальцев нож.  
      — Стой спокойно, — приказывает он. — Если хочешь, держись за меня, только не за руки.  
      Зоро неуверенно кладет руки на его бедра, чуть сжимая край рубахи. Ему слишком страшно, он хочет, чтобы это все закончилось.  
      «Пожалуйста, сделай это быстро» — думает он, но не осмеливается произнести вслух, чтобы не казаться совсем уж жалким. Он косится на солнце, половина которого уже скрылась в облаках, затем искоса смотрит на лицо учителя. Раньше он мечтал его победить, но теперь… теперь ему необходимо думать о большем. У него есть не только мечта, у него есть друзья. И чтобы выжить в Новом Мире, ему нужна сила.  
      — Ты все же решился. — Впервые Зоро видит улыбку на губах Михоука, затем тот резко запрокидывает его голову, и последнее, что Зоро видит, это пальцы, летящие к нему, впивающиеся, кажется, прямо в мозг, проникающие в него, выворачивающие его наизнанку, вытягивающие…  
      Он кричит так, как не кричал никогда в жизни, разве что может быть при рождении. Боль и темнота, потоки крови и слез на лице; он бьется в конвульсиях, бессмысленно пытаясь убежать, пытаясь вырваться из рук своего мучителя, только что вырвавшего его глаз.  
      — Кидай! — внезапно слышит он голос откуда-то из-за горизонта боли. — Кидай его вперёд, немедленно.  
      Что-то склизкое и круглое ложится в ладонь, и Зоро с ужасом и отвращением понимает, что это его глаз. Он хочет выкинуть его как можно дальше, но другая его часть желает попробовать вставить его обратно.  
      — Кидай! — взревел Михоук. — Это последний луч!  
      Размахнувшись, не видя толком куда, Зоро выкидывает свой левый глаз как можно дальше в пустоту.  
      А потом он кричит, снова и снова, мозг пульсирует болью, тело трясется от ужаса, а вокруг сплошная чернота и звуки, и руки человека, только что вырвавшего его глаз.  
      Как чужие сухие губы с привкусом вина касаются его губ, Зоро осознает не сразу, лишь в какой-то момент яростного и уже бессмысленного сопротивления он вдруг понимает, что что-то поменялось, что-то вновь поменялось, и с этим нужно что-то делать. Вода сковывает движения ног, а пальцы Михоука властно и жадно скользят по его телу, не позволяя вывернуться.  
      «Зачем ты делаешь это?» — мысль умирает, едва родившись; Зоро осознает, что ему уже все равно. Он ослеп и скорей всего здесь и умрет. Он не смог выполнить жертвоприношение без посторонней помощи, и теперь учитель требует плату? Пусть будет так. Уже неважно. Уже ничего неважно.  
      Боль никуда не делась, но отошла на второй план, когда Зоро стал обращать больше внимания на то, что делают с ним руки этого человека. Он стягивает с него рубашку и просовывает колено между ног, его пальцы скользят под ремень штанов и прижимают его бедра к своим, стискивая ягодицы. Зоро чувствует животом его возбуждённый член и понимает, что и сам немного возбужден — от окончания пережитой боли, несмотря на нее или из-за нее — кто знает?  
      Пальцы Михоука скользят по его спине, оглаживают лопатки и впиваются в волосы на затылке. Зоро не мог бы вырваться из его хватки даже если бы хотел, но ему… все равно. Он никогда не думал о других мужчинах, но сейчас, в предсмертном безумии он понял, что вовсе не против завершить все сексом. Вдруг от этого станет легче… или это уничтожит его быстрее?  
      Пальцы учителя проникают в него, раздвигая ягодицы и вызывая болезненный стон, но эта боль не идет ни в какое сравнения с тем, что Зоро только что испытал. Михоук целует его властно и жадно, и парень начинает отвечать ему, скользить языком по языку в ответ, прикусывать губы и позволять его губам открывать свой рот шире и целовать его глубже. Зоро вздрагивает, когда оба пальца входят в его нутро и начинают двигаться там неспешно и ритмично, но лишь прижимается сильнее к мужчине, обвивая его шею руками. Он чувствует животом, как наливается кровью его член, и это заставляет возбудиться его сильнее. Михоук приподнимает его за ногу, и Зоро послушно сжимает ляжки вокруг его бедер. Мужчина выносит его из воды, укладывает на свой плащ и аккуратно снимает с него штаны и ботинки.  
      Зоро лежит на спине абсолютно голый. Сердце тяжело колотится о грудную клетку, дыхание сбито, руки и ноги безвольно раскинуты. «Надеюсь, он убьет меня потом», — думает парень и резко стонет, когда его члена касается что-то намного приятнее, чем рука. Он дрожит и извивается от смеси боли и неожиданного наслаждения, а Дракуль Михоук небрежно кладет ему руку на живот, удерживая его в одном положении. От этого становится еще лучше, Зоро бессознательно подаётся бедрами вперед, навстречу его руке и губам.  
      Он не говорит ничего, и парень благодарен ему за это. Когда Зоро думает, что он уже на пределе и сейчас кончит в рот учителя, тот отстраняется и разводит его ноги в стороны. Зоро слышит звук плевка на ладонь, но все остальное он может только воображать. Мог бы, но не хочет ничего воображать. К счастью Михоук то ли это понимает, то ли просто действует в своем ритме: он овладевает им медленно и уверенно, и воображение парня разлетается под давлением новых ощущений.  
      Член входит в него долго, глубоко и туго, Зоро успевает с ужасом подумать о том, что почувствует, когда Михоук начнет двигаться. Он сдерживает стоны, но слезы все равно льются из обоих глазниц — пустой левой и все еще заполненной бесполезным невидящим оком правой.  
      Грубые шершавые пальцы ложатся на его щеки, и парень не сразу понимает, что они стирают слезы. Михоук снова целует его и начинает двигаться, и крик Зоро подавляется его губами. Мечник трахает его, именно трахает, жадно, но неторопливо, так, будто имеет на это полное право, как на обретенную собственность. Парень подчиняется, говоря себе, что у него нет выбора, и пытаясь не думать о том, что на каком-то уровне сам жаждет этого подчинения. Он ведь поддался ему, когда просил об ученичестве. Склонил перед ним голову, хотя ранее обещал ему никогда не проигрывать и победить его. Все эти полтора года Зоро подсознательно ждал, когда учитель накажет его за это. Может даже желал этого наказания.  
      Парень впивается пальцами в плечи мужчины, стонет, уткнувшись в его грудь, и кончает, лишь одной силой воли не потеряв сознание, потому что хочет дождаться окончания жертвоприношения. Он хочет умереть в сознании. Пот, сперма и слезы — он чувствует их кожей, задыхаясь от запахов, от смеси отчаяния с постыдным наслаждением, от тяжести тела учителя, который вбивается в него все быстрее и резче. Грубо схватив его губы своими, Михоук вскользь целует его, а затем длинно хрипло стонет и резко кончает, вдавив парня в землю. Семени мужчины так много, что Зоро чувствует, как оно стекает по ягодицам, когда мечник вынимает облегчившийся член. Сразу становится как-то холодно, Зоро пытается подняться и открыть глаза и понимает, что уже никогда не сможет этого сделать. Он не хочет думать об этом…  
      Учитель убьет его. Сейчас. Скорее! Сердце заходится в бешенном темпе, когда Зоро чувствует его пальцы на подбородке. Вздрагивает, когда они скользят по горлу… Неужели он просто задушит его?.. Даже если так. Он должен умереть в сознании.  
      Неожиданно холодная ладонь ложится на его сердце, и Зоро кажется, что оно останавливается. «Прости, Луффи» — думает он, все еще пытаясь держаться на плаву в океане реальности, но сознание гаснет и медленно погружается в омут небытия.  
        
      Он падает на дно Черного Озера. Странное ощущение: он не видит себя, зато видит все вокруг. Хотя вокруг одна чернота. Нет ни звуков, ни ощущений тепла или холода — либо температура его тела уже сравнялась с водой, и поэтому он ничего не чувствует. Не чувствует — но видит, и это парадоксальное ощущение позволяет оставаться в сознании — он _видит черноту_. Или ему кажется?.. когда Зоро закрывал больной глаз, тот не видел черноты справа, а сейчас он видит черноту везде, как будто он сам — один сплошной глаз…  
      Вскоре земля мягко касается его лопаток, и вот он лежит на дне Черного Озера, получается, он — утопленник, и значит, вот что чувствуют мертвецы, когда умирают.  
      Скуку.  
      Он не знал, сколько он пролежал на дне, пока не пришла мысль, что ему вовсе не обязательно это делать — лежать на дне. Раз он умер и осознает себя мертвым, он может вынырнуть из черных вод. Это оказывается удивительно легко — одной мысли достаточно, чтобы взлететь вверх.  
      Он двигается плавно и долго. Он успевает передумать тысячи мыслей. «Может, этому черному тоннелю и нет никакого конца, — часто думает он. — Я точно знаю, что у него есть дно, но, может быть на другом конце такое же дно».  
      И все же он плывет вверх и вперёд.  
        
      Шершавые руки касаются его снова и снова, раздвигают ноги, проникают в его плоть, и в полной шорохов темноте Зоро думает лишь о том, что где-то происходит что-то важное, ему следует помнить об этом, а все, что связано с ощущениями тела — это неважно. Думает — и вновь проваливается в плотский жар, отдаваясь своему учителю, выгибаясь по воле его движений и принимая его в себя, как принимают ножны — любимый клинок.  
      Иногда учитель говорит, но почему-то Зоро перестал понимать его речь. И разучился говорить сам. Порой он пытался раскрыть рот чтобы ответить, или хотя бы сказать, что не может этого сделать, но слова не просто не рождались на языке — они не рождались даже в мыслях. Были только стоны, бессвязный лепет и крик, и оглушительный стук сердца в ушах, пульсация крови в голове, шорохи и звуки соприкасающейся плоти.  
      Михоук берет его снова и снова, и с каждым разом Зоро нравится это все сильнее. Он прислушивается к своим ощущениям, он словно бы плавится в руках учителя, как металл. В последний раз он потерял сознание не от боли, как в первый, а от оргазма.  
      Однажды ему показалось, что Михоук сказал «я расплавлю тебя и перекую заново», но может быть, он сам себе это придумал.  
      Зоро не различает день и ночь, он не знает, сколько времени он здесь, и даже не может толком сказать, где находится. Ему не холодно, потому что когда он в сознании, Михоук трахает его, а когда он засыпает, ему снится один и тот же сон: он плывет вверх в кромешной темноте. Иногда он думает, что мог уже десять раз сбиться с пути и плыть теперь вдоль кромки воды или назад. Или по диагонали. Он не чувствует притяжения, но, по крайней мере, он все еще не столкнулся с дном.  
        
      Оглушительный шум обрушивается на него, и Зоро в ужасе мечется, не зная, куда себя девать. Ему чудятся прозрачные брызги вокруг, ему кажется, он вынырнул на поверхность, ему кажется, он не дышал десять лет… Он вскакивает на ноги и лишь тогда осознает, что вокруг лишь стрекот цикад, пение птиц и шорохи ветра в листве. Он жадно глотает свежий горный воздух и вновь чувствует себя живым. Солнце сильно печет правую сторону щеки, Зоро касается ее и впервые задается вопросом, отчего раньше не чувствовал этого — тепла дня и холода ночи, треска костра и пения сверчков…  
      Что-то шершавое касается его пальцев. Зоро тянет это на себя, и повязка ложится на ладонь словно сброшенная змеиная шкура. Зоро открывает один глаз и видит смутные коричневые силуэты деревьев, зелёные вершины крон и желтые блики солнца.  
      Парень хватается за свое лицо. Это все был сон? Сон, в котором Михоук вырвал его глаз?!  
      Но в левой глазнице пальцы нащупывают пустоту. Она почти не болит, лишь отдает болью. Все было по-настоящему, но…  
      Он видит правым глазом! Он… исцелился?  
      Постепенно острота зрения возвращается, и Зоро осознает, что он совершенно один на берегу озера. Живот сводит от голода. Мечи лежат у дерева там же, где он их оставил, но ни плаща Михоука, ни других свидетельств его присутствия он не обнаруживает. Зоро зачерпывает ладонями воду Черного Озера, в свете дня совсем не страшного, и жадно пьет, но дальше зайти не решается. Достаточно и того, что он снова видит. Вторым глазом. Тем, про который проклятый мечник сказал, что он навсегда потерян!  
      Ярость охватывает парня, когда он вспоминает, что еще говорил и делал с ним Дракуль Михоук. Прицепив мечи к бедру, он бросается к тропе и видит перед собой огромного орангутана — больше чем все те, которых он когда-то победил в лесу возле замка. Настоящий король обезьян.  
      — Прочь с дороги, — шипит Зоро хриплым от долгого неиспользования голосом, но зверь настроен агрессивно. Зоро молча достает один меч.  
      Если эта обезьяна так тупа, чтобы стать его обедом, — пускай. Король обезьян бросается на него, и Зоро неожиданно видит, что тот собрался сделать — как линии в темноте. Линии чужого намерения, которые он как-то видит — чем-то другим, не глазом, и Зоро мгновенно меняет свое намерение, подстроившись под действия обезьяньего короля. В последний момент зверь успевает повернуться боком и удар, должный быть смертельным, наносит ему лишь страшную рану. Зоро бросается в атаку, но противник уже настороже, он разрывает дистанцию и, кажется, удивлён его напором. Зоро останавливается и закрывает свой единственный глаз, и меч в его руке наливается чернотой, становясь таким же, как меч Дракуля Михоука. Зверь бросается на него, но Зоро срывается с места даже раньше, чем успевает понять, что произошло.  
       _Он не открывал глаза. Но, тем не менее, видел.Видел намерение противника._  
      Металл встречает металл, и меч обезьяньего короля разлетается надвое. С яростным ревом Зоро вскидывает клинок, рассекает противника надвое и продолжает наносить удары по уже мертвому телу. Он плачет и смеется одновременно, не замечая этого.  
      Проклятое Черное Озеро приняло его жертву, и теперь его вырванный глаз действительно видит другой мир, мир будущего, мир намерений противника. Он одолел болезнь, и теперь у него есть один здоровый глаз, чтобы увидеть Новый мир. Чтобы стать… лучшим фехтовальщиком в мире.  
      Чтобы победить Дракуля Михоука.  
      Позабыв обо всем, Зоро бегом спускается с горы; ему кажется, что прошло совсем немного времени, но когда он остановился, тяжело дыша, перед замком, на острове уже наступил вечер — то есть сумерки стали еще гуще и темнее. В замке горел свет, и Зоро ринулся туда. Он убьет его прямо сейчас. Прямо…  
      — Где он?! — рычит парень, и Перона, взвизгнув, взлетает под потолок от его взгляда и вида.  
      — Он ушел.  
      — Куда?!  
      Перона испуганно пожимает плечами.  
      — Я не знаю. По каким-то делам. Мне он не говорит об этом. И вообще, как тебе не стыдно врываться вот так в комнату девушки? И что это у тебя за вид?!  
      Силы покидают Зоро мгновенно. Он падает на колени, и живот издает утробное урчание.  
      — На кухне есть еда, — Перона выпихивает Зоро за дверь и, прислонившись к ней, произносит: — А то ты меня сейчас слопаешь!  
        
      Постепенно Зоро восстановил силы. Какое-то время он просто бродил по замку, позволяя себе бездельничать и пить. Его черная сила была с ним, но он не спешил ею пользоваться.  
      Одним утром он наткнулся на кипу старых газет. Сводки новостей за последние два года. Он листал их, почти не улавливая смысла, пока не наткнулся на статью, с пожелтевших страниц которой ему махало знакомое лицо. Луффи!  
      Зоро смотрел на улыбавшегося ему капитана и пытался сдерживать слезы — сам не зная, зачем. Его ведь никто не видит. Реальность наконец-то нашла путь к его застывшему сердцу, и парень вновь ощутил желание жить, желание вновь увидеть накама, и особенно яркое — желание увидеть капитана. В тот момент он еще не осознал, что причины у последнего желания — нет, не изменились, но их стало больше. Больше разных причин увидеть Луффи.  
      — Как я мог забыть, что у меня есть ты?..  
        
      Михоук так и не вернулся к тому времени, как пришла пора отплывать. Зоро не знал, что чувствовать по этому поводу. Он забрал его глаз, он издевался над ним, он трахал его, беспомощного и неспособного сопротивляться, но каким-то образом после этого больной глаз Зоро выздоровел, а у парня появилась сила видеть намерения противника за несколько секунд до того, как тот их осуществит. Благодаря этому он подчинил себе всех жителей проклятого леса вокруг замка, он натренировал свое черное зрение не хуже обычного и приучил тело драться с одним глазом. Он жаждал, чтобы Михоук это увидел, увидел, каких успехов он достиг, но учитель так и не вернулся.  
      — Дракуль Михоук, я обязательно найду тебя, — шепчет Зоро, глядя на отдаляющийся, накрытый шапкой облаков точно гриб, остров. — Ты ответишь на все мои вопросы, а потом я убью тебя.  
      На следующий день после возвращения Зоро вновь пошел к Черному Озеру. Он хотел увидеть его ясным, не затуманенным болезнью сознанием. Он долго шел по той же тропке, но не нашел на вершине ничего, кроме скалы и облаков. Тогда он вернулся и, смирив гордость, попросил Перону и ее призраков о помощи. Это было слишком важно.  
      — Мои призраки все осмотрели, Зоро-кун, — сказала ему девушка, удивленная его просьбой. — На горе нет никаких озер, ни черных ни синих. Вообще на наших горах нет озер. Похоже, тебе оно приснилось, это Черное Озеро.  
      ***

  
       _Полгода назад_

  
      Дракуль Михоук смотрел на забывшегося сном парня, чье гибкое мускулистое тело четко выделялось на фоне его плаща. Он провел пальцами по синякам на его бедре, этим меткам, указывающим на принадлежность, затем коснулся горячих еще влажных от поцелуев губ.  
      Михоук думал, что зря сдерживал себя так долго. Нужно было сделать его своим намного раньше, а он все размышлял о том, что неэтично отбирать еду у малышей, ведь с самого начала было ясно, что этот мальчик принадлежит Мугиваре Луффи, этот красивый, сильный, такой гордый и такой старательный мальчик принадлежит легкомысленному болвану, неспособному это оценить.  
      Зоро сосет во сне его пальцы, его тело грациозно выгибается, приученное к наслаждению, и Михоук чувствует вновь, как кровь приливает к члену. Он оглаживает упругие ягодицы парня, чуть надавливает на колечко мышц и тот уже сам раздвигает ноги, бессознательно, по привычке подается телом ему навстречу и раскрывает рот шире, скользя языком вокруг его пальцев.  
      Великий Мечник улыбается, глядя на послушного его воле ученика. Он никогда раньше не пытался овладеть им спящим. Как он бессознательно покорен ему, это настолько возбуждает, что Михоук принимает жестокое решение, которое лелеял все эти полтора года.  
      Он оставит Зоро себе. Он и так уже сделал его своим, парень даже во сне готов принимать его, он полностью подчинился и покорился ему. Если ему так надо, он сделает из него великого мечника, но только к Мугиварам он уже не вернётся никогда.  
      Зоро пошло, протяжно стонет, его плотно закрытые веки трепещут, когда Михоук овладевает им, в восторге и возбуждении от того, что тот даже не проснулся. Во сне он изумительно покорен, и мужчина чувствует, как его член становится еще твёрже, проникая в мягкую податливую плоть, мысли путаются от возбуждения, глядя на распластанное под ним восхитительное тело юноши, разум отказывается служить, сдавшись от звуков его расслабленных стонов.  
      Михоук приподнимает Зоро за бедра и кладет руку на его горячий возбужденный член. Парень извивается под ним и сжимает его сильнее. Это буквально сводит с ума Михоука, он переворачивает Зоро и пристраивается к нему сбоку, продолжая поглаживать его член одной рукой, а вторую запустив ему в рот, чтобы наслаждаться мягким трепещущим языком. Мужчина двигается все быстрее и уже сам не может сдерживать стоны, а его сонный любовник и вовсе не знает стыда во сне, с его губ срываются откровенно-пошлые звуки, которые заставляют Михоука кончить намного раньше, чем он хотел бы. Выгибаясь навстречу его члену, Зоро тоже выплескивается ему в ладонь, и Михоук прижимает его к себе, заключая в клетку из рук, своего обессилевшего покорного мальчика, которого он никогда никому не отдаст.  
      Словно в ответ на эти мысли Зоро переворачивается и нежно обнимает его, прижимаясь к груди. Михоук крепко сжимает его в объятьях, чувствуя себя невероятно, бесстыдно и неоправданно счастливым, ровно до той секунды, когда губы его любовника сквозь сон шепчут, касаясь шеи:  
      — Луффи…


End file.
